The Angry Grandpa Babysitter
"The Angry Grandpa Babysitter" is the tenth episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Charles Green (the main antagonist) *Fastino *Hersila *Hersila's mother *Hersila's father *Phoenix *Catherine *Alto (minor antagonist) *Arbert the Weddell Seal (minor) *Roy the Elder (minor) *Xever the Elder (minor) *The Elders (Adélie Village) (minor) *The Elders (Cape Adare) (minor) *The Elders (Paulet Island) (minor) *Lazy Weddell Seal (mentioned) *Mr. Leandro (mentioned) *Lord Darktisk (mentioned) Transcript (In Montay's room) *Montay: Wow. This room is beautiful than my old house. *Fastino: Montay, i need to talk with you. *Montay: What? *Fastino: We are going to your mom's parents house. I'm hiring a babysitter from Paulet Island. *Montay: Ooh. It's Esequiel. *Fastino: No. It's another person that is coming over to babysit you. *Montay: What? It can't be a mean one. (In Snowy Plains) *Esequiel: Wow. So many trash around here. *Josesito: Shippo. Any fish to find? *Shippo: No. *Esequiel: We should get searching. *Shippo: It would be nice if my daddy were to be the babysitter. *Josesito: Wait? Montay has a babysitter today? (Flashback ay Paulet Island) *Montay: Hey Esequiel, tomorrow i'm having a babysitter. *Esequiel: Cool. I will bring one of my friends to babysit you. He also has a soufflé with him. *Josesito: Charles? He is angry than before. *Esequiel: He likes to smoke some cigarette. *Montay: Does he cuss? *Esequiel: Not really. Some. He can tell lies and blame on people. *Montay: I hope he doesn't blame me. (Flashback ends) *Esequiel: Charles! He wanted to get lovestones on his own. *Josesito: Head over to Cape Adare. *Shippo: I'm going to hate being with the babysitter if he is going to make bad things happen to us. *Esequiel: I wonder who is this guy is? I don't remember from the past. *Shippo: It could be the on that likes getting the kids in trouble for false reasons. *Esequiel: Doesn't take time. *Shippo: I have a strong feeling it's going to be the troublesome one. *Esequiel: Can we go to Cape Adare? *Shippo: Yeah, let's go. *Esequiel: Let's run like it's a race. *Shippo: No, how about we fly and get there even faster. *Esequiel: Yeah. We will get here on time. *Shippo: Ok, let's fly! (The heroes fly and back at Cape Adare, a rock ship stops at a beach with a adelie penguin who looks old and has a white feathered-beard on his mouth) *???: Alright. A place to earn lovestones for my neighbors. (Back at Montay's house) *Fastino: The babysitter name is Charles Green. From Paulet Island. *???: I'M HERE MOTHERFISHER! *Fastino: Angry? Angry? ANGRY GRANDPA?! It's him. My favorite character from the show. *Montay: What show? *Charles: What show? Don't you know my show on YouCube. *Montay: Oh. Hi there. *Charles: You must be Montay. *Fastino: Charles. Nice to meet you. *Charles: Nice to see you Fastino. I came from Paulet Island to babysit for lovestones. (Esequiel, Shippo and Josesito arrives) *Esequiel: Charles? What are you doing here? I thought you lived in Paulet Island? *Charles: Who are those kids? *Montay: Fastino. Esequiel, Shippo and Josesito are my friends and they will stay for the whole day. *Shippo: Woah. We already have a babysiter? *Fastino: Yes. Meet Charles Green. *Esequiel: Charles Green? Is that you? *Charles: Which Esequiel are you? *Josesito: I'm Josesito. Me and Esequiel are back into weeks. Many months ago. *Charles: I thought you were working for the leader of Paulet Island. *Josesito: I am. I go there sometimes. *Esequiel: At least. It's not your home. Paulet Island is. *Montay: Charles. What are you up too? *Charles: We will have rules after your parents leave. *Shippo: I've heard about you. *Charles: Then how about a pack of soufflé? *Hersila: Kids, we are fine with that? *Montay: Yes. *Shippo: I don't know what you're talking about. *Fastino: Okay kids. Everything done. Have fun staying with Charles. *Charles: Hell yeah! I love kids than my neighbors bothering me in Paulet Island. *Josesito: Esequiel is not the noisy neighbor around. *Shippo: Will you just be quiet about that? *Charles: Why do you care about? *Shippo: Nothing. *Fastino: Okay. Off to go. We are out. (Fastino and Hersila left the house to go to Hersila's grandparents house) *Esequiel: Alright Charles. What is our rules? *Charles: There is no rules at least you stop bothering me. *Esequiel: Yes! No rules. *Shippo: That means we can do whatever we want? *Charles: Yes. There is only one rule. No one leave this house. *Josesito: You bet. You listen like we tell you what to do on Paulet Island. *Charles: Man, i'm hungry. Do we have something to eat like candy? *Montay: No. Alto ate all of them. *Charles: WHAT?! That little icetard. *Montay: It's okay. We have food on the fridge. *Charles: Yeah! Cooking with Charles. *Esequiel: Guys, people call him the Angry Grandpa. *Montay: What? *Esequiel: It's a show we have on Paulet Island and everyone laughed and loved it. *Charles: Oh my. Pecan Pinwheels! *Montay: My dad baked them. *Charles: Your father did? *Montay: Yes. He was a popular cheif as a kid. *Esequiel: And look at the smell of chinese food. *Montay: It's mine. *Charles: I always wanted that chicken. But no noodles? *Montay: I ate some yesterday. All gone. *Charles: Sweet. A pack of coffee is there. *Montay: Yeah. We drink them every morning to start the day like it's a new beginning. *Esequiel: I don't drink coffee that much. *Josesito: May want to go crazy on that one. *Shippo: I don't drink coffee very often. *Esequiel: And those pecan pinwheels are awazing. *Charles: No! They are mine. *Montay: What? I own them. *Charles: Man, i have to take a nap. *Montay: Okay. How long should we start? *Charles: About 30 minutes. *Esequiel: Okay. We will not do tricks and pranks to you. *Charles: Good. I always hated it as a kid. *Shippo: So, where can you sleep? *Charles: Oh the couch. This looks soft. *Esequiel: Yeah. I created those to send them to Montay. *Montay: Thanks Esequiel for everything. *Shippo: Anything we can do? *Charles: Go to Montay's room to have some fun. But no noise and funny stuff. No touching. *Montay: Yes sir. No pranks. *Shippo: You got it. *Charles: Alright. I'm ready to take a nice nap without noises. *sleep* *Shippo: Come on, guys. Let's go do our thing. *Montay: Alright. In my room. *Shippo: Ok, let's go to your room. *Montay: Yeah. Fun time. (At Montay's room) *Esequiel: Well, happy with your new home? *Montay: Yes. It's finally over. It's a bigger one than the last one which was smaller. *Esequiel: Take my guess. *Josesito: Look at everything you have. It's so awesome. *Montay: Yeah. I don't care for something i can get. (30 minutes later) *Montay: Can we check on Charles? *Esequiel: Yeah. We would have taken care of us. *Shippo: Let's check up on him. *Montay: Okay. I wonder what we can eat. *Shippo: Maybe some fish would be nice. We are penguins, and penguins eat fish. *Charles: God-damn. Motherfisher. *Esequiel: Hey Charles. What are you doing with Josesito's stick? *Charles: I JUST SLEPT THERE FOR 30 MINUTES AND IT SMELL LIKE PISS! *Esequiel: Piss? What does it has to do. *Charles: I SLEPT THERE AND IT SMELL LIKE PISS! *Montay: Gosh. Our house is always robbed everytime when strangers come to get stuff. We didn't do anything. *Charles: IT SMELL LIKE PISS! *cut the couch* *Esequiel: Oh Charles, we should clean it before it. *Charles: I'M TIRED OF IT! IT SMELL LIKE PISS! *Esequiel: Guys, back up. *Charles: I'm tired of it! (Shippo stays quiet while watching this all go down) *Montay: I know you flip the crunches. *Charles: God-damn! *open the crunches* THEY ALSO POOP IN THE MOTHERFISHER TOO! *continue ripping* *Esequiel: I made this sofa. You're ripping it for us? *Charles: *his unfinish fish part came out of his mouth* God-damn crunches. *Esequiel: Oh, your fish just came off. *Shippo: I think he knows that. *Charles: *start sceaming while ripping parts of the sofa out* I'M TIRED OF IT. *goes to the other sofa* *Esequiel: Oh. Not that one. *Charles: *rip parts of the crunches* *Esequiel: That's it. *Charles: *flip over the sofa and rip some parts* Here is your god-damn sofa. *Esequiel: I created that for Montay since his new home. We need more furniture for that. *saw Charles getting Fastino's hammer* Oh no not that one. *Charles: *use his hammer to break some wood off the sofa* I'M DONE! Esequiel. Help me with this. *Esequiel: Get the sofa off and have a coffee break? *Charles: Sure. It's snack time. *Esequiel: What about the broken sofa? *Charles: I can hold on to it. *Esequiel: Yes. This will help. *Montay: I know. It's outside. *Esequiel: Yeah. I know Montay. *Charles: Ah god-damn. Help me Esequiel. *Esequiel: Sure thing Charles. *Charles: Alright. This is a junk one. *Esequiel: Let's go. (Outside) *Esequiel: This thing is sure heavy. *Charles: Yeah. A hard one. *Esequiel: So, we're gonna rip this thing? *Charles: No. *Esequiel: So, we will throw it? *Charles: Yeah than my god-damn back. *Esequiel: Okay. (Esequiel and Charles throw the sofa to the ground) *Esequiel: Alright. *Shippo: We do what's best. *Montay: Hey Charles, want to set up some coffee for you? *Charles: Sure. *Esequiel: Let's go inside. *Shippo: Yeah. (At the kitchen) *Charles: Gotta get the bean bags. *Esequiel: As long you can get. *Josesito: There's always fun around. *Shippo: They are also comfy to sit on. *Montay: But you rip the sofas. You have to blame it on us. *Esequiel: Man, his childhood was like that. He broke the rocks of Paulet Island the other day. *Montay: We have the tables around. *Shippo: I know that. *Montay: And this is where he smokes around? *Josesito: Yes, he smokes around his house everyday. *Shippo: I heard that smoking can cause lung cancer. *Esequiel: He smokes sometimes whatever he wants to do in his life. *Charles: At least, we got cigarettes. *Esequiel: I don't think if we have them. *Charles: Of course you have it with the motherfisher. *Montay: At least, we have fish. But I'll keep it in the microwave. *Shippo: Yeah. We have the fish to eat if we get hungry. *Montay: I'm safe with that. *Josesito: Me too. *Shippo: I agree with you on that. *Esequiel: Oooh, the coffee beans are there in the open bag. *Shippo: Perhaps we should brew some coffee for Charles. *Esequiel: This coffee machine will work. *Shippo: Yeah, I bet it will. *Montay: I want those beans to be crushed. *Shippo: And they shall be crushed. *Charles: With my hammer. *Montay: That's my hammer. You don't want to break it. *Shippo: He's right. *Charles: Good for the boy. *Shippo: Yes. I like the idea. (In Adélie Valley) *Hersila: So Fastino, this is it. *Fastino: Yes. Your parents. *Hersila's mom: Hersila. *Hersila: Mom. *Hersila's dad: Our beautiful daughter is here. *Fastino: Yes. I brought her here while my son is being babysitted. *Hersila's dad: Okay. Come inside. *Fastino: Sure. (Back at Montay's home) *Charles: Kids, i'm going to the bathroom. I will be back. *Shippo: Ok, do what you need to do. *Charles: Okay my youngins. (As Charles went to the bathroom, Esequiel starts a plan) *Esequiel: Guys, i did pranks to Charles, how about pranks in here? *Montay: Yes, great idea. (Esequiel found his firecracker and open the oven to place the firecracker here and put on the heat) *Esequiel: I'm waiting til' his coffee is ready. *Shippo: I think about it to myself. *Montay: Wouldn't be a trick. (Back at Hersila's home) *Hersila: Mom, dad. Anything you need? *Hersila's dad: Oh, i've seen many birds around Antarctica. Very nice of that. *Hersila: My son is a bird-lover like Phoenix. *Hersila's dad: I heard of that bird-lover who is tickling us. *Fastino: He's not spaming. *Hersila's dad: I know. (Back at Montay's home when Charles returned to the bathroom and having coffee) *Charles: It been a new year already. *Esequiel: Want to relax with the open oven door? *Charles: Yes. *Esequiel: It's cold out there. *Charles: Yeah, even when it's hot outside. *Shippo: You know, daddy told me that with being grown up, you are less likely to get cold. *Charles: We are not cold with that. *Josesito: Yeah. We are warmer with that. *Charles: Yeah, like even waking up in the morning. *Shippo: And special parts of our bodies to help keep us warm. *Montay: That beats me. *Shippo: I don't know why you say that. *Charles: And what was that? (The firecracker fire and booms in the oven, making Charles spill his coffee over and run to the kitchen when the firecrack stops) *Charles: You dumb motherfisher! *Esequiel: *laughs* *Charles: You fishing son of a pitch. *Esequiel: It's a good prank. (Charles throw a small piece of fire to Esequiel) *Esequiel: AH, FIIISSSHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Shippo: What that smell? Gross. *Charles: You fishing son of a pitch. *Montay: I didn't mean to call that. *Charles: YOU ALSO SPILL MY GOD-DAMN COFFEE! *Esequiel: It's like a new year to me. *Shippo: If you're not careful, you could cause an actual fire. *Esequiel: There's no fire in the oven. *touch tiny fire ball to the floor* *Charles: It's ain't burning or something. *Esequiel: Then you wouldn't ask me. *Charles: You're stupid! *Shippo: It's still better to be safe than sorry. Another thing daddy told me. *Charles: Daddy? I'm a babysitter! *Esequiel: What's need that? *Charles: I'll show you. *Shippo: I know that you're the babysitter. Geez, think! (Charles uses the broom from Shippo and hit Esequiel) *Esequiel: Ah, stop it Charles. *Charles: IT'S A BEATING OF A PUNISHMENT! *Esequiel: Ow, that's hurt. You get it in your way. (Back at Hersila's home) *Hersila: Dad, what are we eating? *Hersila's dad: We still have fish for us and your mate. *Fastino: We know it master. *Hersila's dad: Master? Why would i be a master? The Adélie God is. (Back at Montay's home) *Esequiel: Beating is done. Got a lot of hurt. *Charles: Anything we can eat? *Montay: I don't know. *check in the mircowave* Fish? Eh. *throw it in the garbage* *Josesito: That's better. Can you respect Esequiel? *Shippo: Another thing you should know, it says on the Internet World that hitting children is wrong. *Charles: I see there parents do that. *Esequiel: With all of that said. Let's get back on eating lunch. *Charles: Sure. I'm hungry. It been like an hour already. *Shippo: I'm hungry and ready to eat. *Charles: Sure thing, the fish will be for me. *Esequiel: What? You leaving nothing for us? *Montay: Come on, you didn't deny it. *Charles: My fish, where is my fish you guys? You threw it? *Montay: No, i don't know why we did it if you- *Charles: *look for his fish* I know you motherfisher, i want my fish. Where's my god-damn fish. *Esequiel: It's a fish that lives underwater. I'm sorry. *Charles: I don't give a heck. They have the best freaking fish. *Shippo: You should try the krill and shrimp thing that live in the water too. *Charles: I'm in my room, i'm in my room. *pick up a can* I'm in my god-damn room. *close door* *Montay: It's my parents room. *Josesito: We have to look for his fish. Somebody threw it. *Montay: Check the trash. (In the trash) *Shippo: What's in it for us? *Josesito: Some weird stuff. *Shippo: I guess we should find the fish for our babysitter. *Charles: *in his room* Two quarters dollers, motha fisha. IMMA FIND MY FISHY! OLD FREAKIN' BEEF! *Esequiel: What kind of shrimp you ate on the trash? *Montay: I found the skin. Where's the body? *Shippo: I don't know. *Charles: *in his room* LET ME HAVE IT! *Esequiel: I'm looking. *found the body of the fish* I don't think we should do this guys. Let clean it with the towel. *Shippo: Let me put the fish back together. *put the fish back* Done. *Esequiel: Let me have it. *Shippo: It's for our babysitter. *Esequiel: Okay, i got it. *Charles: I found it? *Esequiel: Yes. *Charles: Where was it? *Montay: It's sitting in the mircowave all day. *Shippo: Yeah. *Charles: All day? *Shippo: Yes. We were just messing around with you the entire time. *Charles: Give me my fish. *Esequiel: No, it's sitting in the mircowave all day. *Charles: I don't give a junk. Give me my *grab Esequiel's fish* GOD-DAMN FISH! *Esequiel: Okay. *Shippo: Yeah, enjoy the fish. MORE TO COME Trivia *This episode was originally titled as "An Angry Old Friend Visit". *This is the first appearance of Charles Green who is based on the Angry Grandpa from the YouTube series The Angry Grandpa Show. **Some scenes are based on the Angry Grandpa videos. *When Charles say to Esequiel, "YOU MONSTER! YOU FAT MONSTER!" is the same quote Super Carlos used on the Happy Peep episode "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 3: The New Kid". *This is MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover's first fanfiction to use the term "piss", meaning pee. *The Lazy Weddell Seal from the Happy Peep episode "The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor" is mentioned in this episode. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episodes